User talk:Bill0327
hello hello u left a comment on my page what did u mean -Adam p.s. did you mean alliances arent allowed or we cant discuss the game with other contestants before it starts hello hello hello u left a comment on my page what did u mean -Adam p.s. did you mean alliances arent allowed or we cant discuss the game with other contestants before it starts Sorry I didn't know it dosnt say that in the rules so I assumed you could but could i still keep my alliance and can i still comment on the others pages k k but can i talk about votes also will thier be any re color challenges because I can't on My computer thanx thank you and I am exited about your camp If you want your camp to start faster you could delete like 4 players leaving 2 or 3 left and i could advertise it if it is okay with you and it isnt against the rules ? Hey wanna join Av98's Camp -Av98 ? Hey wanna join Av98's camp or Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites ? Im not erasing charectors in my camp i was moving them because it was too confusing and difficult also Total Drama Fans VS. Favorites is full already Link Can you give me a link to the IRC?-Spacebuddies123 IDK the website, maybe TDWTSuperSimFan knows, she is my sister. Let me ask.... she said no. My computer wont let me get on the IRC- Gregalice user drama island Can we just do it on the User Drama Island page becuse I can't go to the other web sight. Please dude Can you try to convince these people no vote for someone inactive instead of antagonistic? The camp might die if they vote out everyone who goes there often. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) cheap that is really cheap that you make a fake elimination if your character gets voted out and don't say that oh i was planning it, no you were not because you told teddy to vote out courtney or mech which means it wasn't a fake elimination and so if your character gets voted out don't make it a fake eilimination please-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 22:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooh. Are you sure there isn't anyoe else? Cuz trust me, this will be EXTREMELY hard. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 21:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you make up your mind? Or are you just tricking people? Cuz all the people you mentioned have a bf. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 21:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) add your name to my friends list pleasseeee you are my judge buddy-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Elimination? Will there be an elimination for User Drama Island soon? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) As above. By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 23:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) K but only two of us are here...we can set it up tomorrow and tell everyone to be on at a certain time... By the way, blushing TOTALLY gives away what you’re thinking 23:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I got an Idea maybe you can make User Drama Island continued where only the people that aren't eleiminated are there and you can do all the stuff[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) you have to chnge yur CT character.'Hello world! I would like to tell you all that I'm a ' 21:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC)